We Still Don't Know What we Did Last Night
by Tara
Summary: Uh oh, the girls are at it again. The sequel to What did we do last night. Read that first if you haven't already
1. Default Chapter Title

We Still Don't Know What We Did Last Night  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been, just using 'em.  
  
This is the sequel to What Did We Do Last Night  
  
  
It was a Saturday night; all was quiet in the mansion except for Logan having a coronary for the second time that night. The first time was because some unknown person had slipped a stink bomb into his room. After his eyes quite watering and his nose stopped running, he saw Jubilee grinning at him. He was about to gut her when Scott stopped him. He argued with Scott about the finer points of having Jubilee stuffed and mounted, which he assured Scott he would have no problem doing himself. After arguing with him for an hour, Logan noticed the girls had vanished from the mansion, where he did not know.  
Now, the professor was explaining where they went, let's listen in shall we?  
  
"NO, NO, NO, I'm not doing it," bellowed Logan, pacing back and forth in Xavier's office.  
  
"Logan," said Charles exasperated at Logan, "with the exception of me, you are the only adult here and I'm starting to wonder about that."  
  
"I don't care, they can walk home."  
  
"They need someone to pick them up."  
  
"So, let 'em walk."  
  
"Is there a reason why you won't go?"  
  
"Jubilee, if it was just Kitty and Rogue that's fine. Add Jubilee and you've got 3 out of control teenagers."   
  
"Logan, it is dark outside. Three teenage girls in downtown New York is not a good idea."  
  
"And we can't wait for One eye to get home because?"  
  
"The others may be gone till tomorrow morning."  
  
"Still not doing it."  
  
"Logan, please don't make me pull rank."  
  
"No you're not pulling that trip on me, it won't work.  
  
"What if something happens to Rogue, will you be able to live with yourself?"  
  
"That was low Chuck."  
  
"It is the truth...."  
  
"Fine!" Logan yelled, " If Jubilee says thank you, thank you very much, one more time, I'm gonna gut her."  
  
" But it's ok for you to stand behind me and say 'engage', all the time."  
  
"Any reason why you feel the need to say ' Attention everyone, Logan has left the room' everytime I leave the room."  
  
"Fine, fine, it won't happen again," said Charles, holding his hands in the air.  
  
"I'll do it for Rogue this one time  
  
Logan left Xaviers office after getting the address on where they were. He walked into the garage and got into the SUV  
  
  
When Logan pulled up to the location the professor had given him, he couldn't see the girls anywhere. He looked all around; his sense of smell told him that they had been there. Logan just shook his head in disgust; Jubilee took it upon herself to smell like a whorehouse at every opportunity just to piss him off.  
  
Logan was starting to get worried when he saw 3 girls standing a block away; they were dressed like hookers and talking to 3 teenage boys. One of the boys grabbed the girl wearing long gloves. The white streaks in her hair told him they where no hookers. Logan let out a growl as he got out of the van.  
  
As he approached the people standing, there he heard Jubilee's voice say, "You better get lost, this girls boyfriend will explode your head."  
  
"I would like to see him try," said the tallest boy, still holding Rogue's arm.  
  
"You wanna let go of the girl bub," said Logan.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Logan; the look of relief was on the girl's face.  
  
"Your in shit now pal," said Jubilee standing behind Logan.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it asshole," said the short guy.  
  
Logan could smell the alcohol radiating off them; he smiled at the thought of teaching them a lesson on manners.  
  
"I'm just going to introduce you to your insides, bub," Logan said as he unsheathed his claws.  
  
The one boy immediately let go of Rogue, they looked at each other and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"Yeah you run you wimps," Jubilee yelled at them.  
  
Logan shook his head at Jubilee; he turned to Rogue and Kitty, "you girls ok?"  
  
"Yeah," they both said at the same time.  
  
Logan looked at what they were wearing and said, " you better hope Gumbo and the Popsicle don't catch you two wearing that outfit."  
  
Rogue shrugged her shoulders and said; " they won't mind."  
  
"Yeah right," said Logan walking to the van, "Come on, let's go."  
  
  
The shock of the girl's altercation wore off after a few minutes and they sat in the back giggling.  
  
Jubilee started to sing in her best Elmer Fudd voice, "Kill de wabbit, kill de wabbit."  
  
Logan glanced back and glared at Jubilee, she smiled sweetly and laughed like Elmer. Rogue and Kitty started laughing.  
  
"If you don't shut up, I'm going to tell Cyke you three have been drinking again."  
  
The girls looked stunned, they thought they had covered up the smell with gum and mouthwash. The rest of the trip home was silent.  
  
As they pulled into the driveway of the mansion, they could see that Scott and the others were home.  
  
Rogue elbowed Jubilee and whispered, "You are going to do it tonight, no matter what."  
  
Jubilee just nodded her head with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Logan eyebrow shot up; he looked at the girls and wondered what they hell were they up to.  
  
" Just have to keep an eye on them," he thought as they entered the house.  
  
  
  
  
I know this sucks but I rather this suck than my other story. Everything I write just sucks lately so I thought, I would hopefully get it out of my system and then continue with Sinister's last stand.  
I'm hoping to get better, tell me I suck, I don't mind, really I don't. If you guys are still interested in "the talk" let me know.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

We Still Don't Know What We Did Last Night Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just using them and abusing them for awhile.  
  
  
  
  
  
As the girls and Logan entered the mansion they stopped and frowned.  
  
"Ewwww, who died?" asked Jubilee  
  
"That's nasty," said Kitty.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Logan, his eyes started watering again. Before Jubilee could comment, Scott came around the corner.  
  
"What the flamin' hell is that smell, Cyke"  
  
Scott suddenly looked embarrassed, everyone grabbed their noses, obviously he was the culprit.  
  
"Uh we had a problem earlier."  
  
Jean and Storm came around the corner, the smell intensified.  
  
"Oh my god, your killin' me here," said Logan holding his nose.  
  
"There was a problem with our mission," explained Jean  
  
"What kinda of problem?" asked Logan, wiping the tears from his eyes.  
  
"When we landed," explained Scott, " and got off the blackbird, there was kinda of uh, you see, it was like this."  
  
Jean spoke up, "You see it was quite simple, when we got of the plane there was a gust of wind and we got hit with the dirt in the field."  
  
"Yeah so," Logan and the girls said at the same time, still holding their noses.  
  
"It was freshly fertilized," said Storm.  
  
Logan and the girls looked at each other and started laughing. The girls ran up the stairs giggling. Jubilee stopped at the top of the steps.  
  
"Oh Mr. Summers, can I ask you for a favor," she asked.  
  
"Yes Jubilee."  
  
"We need to talk to you about something, can we meet you later, preferablly after a shower."  
  
"Logan's eyebrow shot up as Scott said, "In my classroom in an hour?"  
  
"Ok, sounds good," they ran off giggling.  
  
Scott flashed a thousand watt smile at Logan who just growled at Scott.  
  
"You know Logan I went into the kitchen earlier," said Scott.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me to stay away from your cookies," said Logan.  
  
"It must burn you up that they came from a boy like me, doesn't it. Better be careful, I may buy oatmeal and raisin next time," said Scott turning to leave.  
  
" Oh yeah and Logan," said Scott.  
  
Logan just looked at him.  
  
"Stay away from my cookies,"  
  
  
All of a sudden, a deep voice said, "Previously on Xmen."  
  
"What the hell was that," asked Scott.  
  
Logan looked all around, "I have no idea."  
  
  
The girls were in front of Remy's door arguing about who was going to steal from his stash again.  
  
"You're his girlfriend, you do it," said Jubilee.  
  
"No way, not gonna do it."  
  
"Kitty, come on pleeeeeaaasssee, I did it last time," begged Jubilee.  
  
"All right," sighed Kitty who phased through the door.  
  
Rogue and Jubilee stood outside the door, standing guard when they heard the boys coming up the stairs.  
  
"Ahhh shit, Kitty hurry up," hissed Rogue.  
  
Kitty phased through the wall with a bottle in her hand, grinning like she had just won the lottery.   
  
"Remy will kill me if he sees me wearing this," said Rogue, motioning to the black leather dress she was wearing.  
  
"Bobby will shit bricks if he catches me too," said Kitty, who was wearing a skintight mini skirt with a flimsy tank top.  
  
"Their coming, quick let's hide," said Jubilee grabbing Kitty and Rogues hand pushing them into a broom closet.  
  
Bobby, Remy, and John reached the top of the stairs and stopped.  
  
"What's that smell?" asked John.  
  
"Jubilee," said Bobby and Remy at the same time.  
  
"There up here somewhere," John said.  
  
The boys slowly walked down the hallway, the smell was getting stronger.  
  
"Jubes, we can smell you a mile away," said Bobby walking down the hall, opening doors.  
  
As the boys, searched Logan was coming down the hall. Logan stopped in front of the broom closet and grinned.  
  
"What are you boys lookin' for," asked Logan with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Da girls are up here somewhere," said Remy.  
  
"Why would they be hiding from you?" he said mischievously.  
  
A faint "Logan you are such an asshole" could be heard from the closet.  
  
Logan's smile got even bigger as the boys stood in front of him. Logan opened the door and Kitty and Rogue were hiding their faces, while Jubilee looked up with a fake smile.  
  
"Ssshhh, were huntin' wabbits," she said as she laughed in her Elmer Fudd voice again.  
  
"Why are you guys in the closet?" asked Bobby.  
  
"Uh, hanging out?" said Rogue.  
  
"Girls, why don't you stand up and show these boys the lovely outfits you wore out this evening," said Logan laughing.  
  
If looks could kill, healing factor or no healing factor, he would have been dead. Logan just laughed at them.  
  
"What the hell are you wearing," yelled Bobby at Kitty.  
  
"Previously on Xmen," said a deep voice.  
  
"What de hell is that," asked Remy.  
  
"That's twice in one hour," said John.  
  
"I bet you don't here that a lot John," laughed Bobby.  
  
"Yuck it up asshole," said John.  
  
"Back to the question at hand, why are you girls dressed like that," asked Bobby.  
  
"Yes girls, you said earlier that they wouldn't mind," said Logan, enjoying himself.  
  
"Thank you, thank you very much," said Jubilee, impersonating Elvis.  
  
SNIKT, "I've had it with you doing that," yelled Logan.  
  
"And I've had it with you telling everyone I'm stupid," screamed Jubilee.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was a secret."  
  
Jubilee crossed her arm across her chest and said to her friends, "What's this."  
  
The kids just shrugged their shoulders.  
  
"Logan hanging out at the Statue of Liberty."  
  
Bobby, Remy, Rogue, and Kitty started to back up down the hall, sleazy clothes forgotten, as they realized Logan and Jubilee were going to have a showdown.  
  
"I'm the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be, you'd be best to remember that darlin'," yelled Logan.  
  
"Bring it on Midol boy, did you know everyone refers to you as the official supplier of tampons for the Xaviers Institute," screamed Jubilee even louder.  
  
"I wonder why that is?" said Logan.  
  
"Come on Logan, admit it, you know you want me."  
  
"WHAT!" bellowed Logan?  
  
The kids where hiding around the corner, listening to the war of words.  
  
"Do you think we should split them up," asked John.  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not getting in between them, go ahead if you want," said Bobby.  
  
"You know it's true," said Jubilee winking at him.  
  
From out of nowhere, tens of thousand Marie/Logan shippers came out of the woodwork screaming, "NOOOOO!"  
  
All of a sudden, the shippers disappeared and Scott came running down the hall.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Scott.  
  
"Good question," said Logan  
  
"Quit goofing around Logan," said Scott.  
  
Logan gave Scott a dirty look and Jubilee laughed at him.  
  
"Where's Rogue and Kitty?" asked Scott  
  
"Right here," they said, walking with the boys toward the others.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"What for?" asked Bobby.  
  
"We need to talk to Scott about something," said a grinning Rogue.  
  
The boys immediately smiled, they knew about what the conversation was going to be about. Logan looked from the girls to the boys, he didn't like they way they were looking at each other. He knew he'd have to keep an eye on the situation.  
  
As the girls walked with Scott, Jubilee turned around and said, "I'm not through with you PMS boy."  
  
Logan just let his claws slide back in except the middle one. Jubilee just blew him a kiss.  
  
  
Ok we're finally to the talk, thank you for the nice reviews but I'm telling you it sucks, but if you guys like it, I guess I can't argue with that. Please Review. Tell me if you like it or not.  



End file.
